<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Застрявшие в снегах by Yuu_Sangre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325454">Застрявшие в снегах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre'>Yuu_Sangre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Gaara (Naruto)-centric, M/M, Minor Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Missing Scene, New Years, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Present Tense, Top Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гаара и Наруто вместе встречают Новый год в Стране Снега. Гаара этому рад, а о ком думает Наруто?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Застрявшие в снегах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тут может быть 2 варианта сеттинга - либо время Шиппуудена, когда Наруто пытался вернуть Саске в Коноху, либо время после Шиппуудена, когда Саске опять свалил. Вот такое вот бывает.</p><p>***<br/>Я: о, надо написать веселый фичок по тропу "застряли в хижине во время снежной бури"<br/>Также я: пишу вот ето))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как собираешься праздновать Новый год?</p><p>Вроде бы простой вопрос, подразумевающий простой ответ. Но в снегу было не разобрать выражения его лица. Наруто всегда отворачивался, когда чувствовал себя уязвимым — Гаара знал это, потому что это было несложно. Нужно было просто упомянуть Саске-куна или заставить Наруто о нем вспомнить. Он помнил всегда. Даже когда шел снег.</p><p>В такую бурю кажется, что жизнь начинается с чистого листа. Знакомые пейзажи становятся белыми страницами, на которые еще не нанесли очертания города, скал, водопадов. Когда все затихает, пространство от зенита над головой до земли под стопами целиком превращается в свет. Стерильное солнце бросает слепящие лучи, отражающиеся, искрящиеся, колючие.</p><p>Гаара любит смотреть на солнце и ненавидит боль, которую оно приносит. Гаара любит говорить с Наруто, а на ненависть к нему уже не хватает сил, когда он остается один.</p><p>Вот и сейчас они смотрят в снежную пустыню, Наруто в белом плаще напоминает паломника. Обычно пустыни — это его прерогатива, Гаары. Но он чувствует себя неуютно среди холода и льда. Они привычнее для Наруто, снова и снова вглядывающегося в белую даль, разглядывающего одиночные точки-снежинки на рукаве. Ледяная красота — описание, достойное Учихи Саске.</p><p>— Даже не знаю, — коротко отвечает Наруто, смаргивая тающую на реснице слезинку. — А ты?</p><p>Гааре хочется поддержать разговор — или провалиться под лед реки, которую они проходили на пути сюда, синий и прозрачный, хотя бы чтобы Наруто вгляделся так же пристально и в него, изучая медленное.</p><p>Помотав головой, чтобы сбросить наваждение, представившееся ему слишком ярко, Гаара улыбнулся:</p><p>— Наверное, лягу спать.</p><p>— Мы могли бы встретить его вместе, — неожиданно находится Наруто, и будто лед уходит у Гаары из-под ног.</p><p>— Правда?..</p><p>Голубые глаза почти выцвели в этой зиме. Они встречаются с зелеными и на мгновение словно отражают их яркость и жизнь.</p><p>— Конечно. Мы ведь друзья, верно?</p><p>***</p><p>Гаара хотел бы быть друзьями. Больше всего на свете. Но ему не дали и шанса. Не дали руки, большие неуклюжие ладони, которые он словно никогда не знал, куда спрятать, эта навечно загорелая кожа и полосы на щеках, эта дьявольская улыбка, такая обезоруживающе чистая и открытая, что у него щемило в груди. У Наруто был школьный размер ноги и очень слабое представление о манерах. Его голос можно было назвать музыкальной катастрофой, низкий и в то же время крикливый. Наруто всегда был как на таблетках. А затем стал тихим и замкнутым. У него появились тени под глазами, и в какой-то момент Гааре стало казаться, что он сходит с ума, и больная фантазия делает из его Наруто копию его самого. Это было бы иронично — «любовь к себе» и все такое. И трагично. Наруто не может исчезнуть за его маской, такого нельзя допустить.</p><p>Наруто был зеркалом, в которое он смотрелся, не в силах оторваться от отражения, желая подражать ему, обожать его, стать им. Но похоже, что магия работала в обе стороны, начиная влиять не на то зазеркалье. Это Гаара должен быть нелюдимым. Это Гаара должен страдать от неразделенной любви. Наруто — весел, всеми любим и чертовски хорош. Разве не это — правильный порядок вещей?</p><p>Вот за что Гаара ненавидел Саске-куна больше всего. За то, что украл у его отражения свет. А без света физика не срабатывает. И он видит только себя.</p><p>И вот почему ненависти на Наруто не оставалось. Вся тратилась на злодея в черном одеянии, окруженного молниями и страхом. Так он представлял себе Саске-куна — сломленного, хорохорящегося, уничтожающего любого, кто посмеет взглянуть на все трещинки и сколы. Преломлением самого себя. Он поздно понял, что их с Наруто зеркало всегда отражало троих. Теперь разбить его было уже немыслимо. Он смотрел, как тень Саске-куна уничтожает его мир за стеклянной защитой, и не знал, как с этим быть. А Наруто погружался во тьму следом.</p><p>***</p><p>Хижина на краю света, темень и снег. Снег слепит, закладывает лицо, затекает водой за шиворот.</p><p>Они на задании. Они шиноби, первоклассные воины, не знающие страха и холода. Они мальчишки, уставшие от битв.</p><p>Гаара пришел первым. Темари и Канкуро остались в Скрытом Снегу. «Только дурак или безумец пойдет в степь в такую погоду», — сообщила Темари. Брат и сестра пили в местной таверне. Он оставил их весело смеющимися за барной стойкой. Он пришел первым и разозлился не на шутку, не найдя в промерзшей, открытой всем ветрам хижине спичек. Они останавливались в ней на пути в деревню, и тогда она была уютной и гостеприимной, а сейчас даже его песок стыл в умелой руке. От мысли, что Саске-кун бы в два счета разжег в камине огонь, у него плавились внутренности. Жаль, что пламя гнева невозможно материализовать на кучке ледяных дров…</p><p>Наруто пришел один, но со спичками и ворохом историй. Сакура и Сай тоже остались в деревне — то ли залечивать чьи-то раны, то ли болеть. Гаара не понял толком, но это дело Сакуры и Сая, а не его. Наруто трещал без умолку, вторя занявшимся поленьям. По комнате разливалось тепло, медленное, бесценное, заставляя их сесть ближе к огню.</p><p>Гаара никогда еще не был в такой опасной близости к пламени.</p><p>— Что будем делать? Я принес выпивку и карты, — сказал Наруто.</p><p>«Я хочу тебя поцеловать», — подумал Гаара. — «Нет, не так. Я хочу…»</p><p>— Я тоже принес еду и немного … Давай поедим и поиграем на желание.</p><p>В том, чтобы быть сиротами, был определенный, хоть и весьма спорный плюс. Им с Наруто подошло бы любое празднование. Каким вообще оно должно было быть? Они поели, поболтали, выпили горячего вина и чувствовали себя счастливыми.</p><p>О том, что жители страны Снега празднуют нечто в середине своей почти бесконечной зимы (видимо, отмечая чудо своего выживания), Гаара узнал по прибытию. А Наруто уже бывал здесь под Новый год. Они оказались на миссии в одном городе в канун Нового года. Кто-то сказал Гааре, что некоторые отмечают его как праздник влюбленных. И он спросил, «как ты будешь встречать Новый год?», при встрече, просто так, ни на что не надеясь и в то же время отчаянно мечтая.</p><p>«Как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь», — с видом знатока сказал ему местный старейшина, когда Гаара поинтересовался, зачем вообще нужен этот необычный праздник.</p><p>Вот бы целыми днями сидеть вот так с Наруто-куном в закрытой ото всех хижине в теплом свете камина, знать, что он хохочет до колик, что он не одинок, и самому не быть одиноким вместе с ним!..</p><p>В такую метель им не выбраться. Придется сидеть всю ночь, а затем еще одну ночь. Хорошо, что у шиноби всегда есть походный паек в набедренной сумке. Снег можно пить. И стоило бы, но они в основном пили горячий алкоголь. Наруто рассказывает сказки про Коноху — кисельные берега, кисейные барышни. Гаара не перебивает, хотя его совершенно не интересовало ни то, ни другое.</p><p>Смотреть на Наруто иногда бывает больно. Он яркий, каким бывает снег.</p><p>— Наруто-кун, ты проиграл, — сообщил он дрожащим голосом, аккуратно выкладывая на стол последнюю карту. Зря он пил вино, оно разогрело тело, утяжелило голову, ослабило защиту. Вдруг сейчас кто-нибудь нападет на них, как хваленый кадзекаге сможет дать отпор кому-то, если не может дать его себе?</p><p>— Ну, чего ты хочешь? — лениво вытягивает слоги и ноги Наруто, засидевшись за низким деревянным столиком. Он зевает, смешно сморщив нос, будто лисенок.</p><p>— Тебя.</p><p>Наверное, с таким звуком разбиваются зеркала. Даже медные или стальные. У Гаары сердце стучит в ушах, бьется в перепонки, желая выскочить наружу.</p><p>А Наруто… Наруто ухмыляется, он не выглядит встревоженным или недовольным.</p><p>— Почему меня вечно обыгрывают… — беззлобно жалуется он и собирает беспорядочно разбросанную по столу колоду.</p><p>Гаара смотрит, как он неторопливо тасует. И думает, как часто Наруто обыгрывают и кто из них в итоге сыграл в дурака. Закончив, Наруто наклоняется над столом, тянется к нему. Гаара чувствует, что этикет велит ему отклониться, но не хочет. От этого внутреннего разлада его щеки розовеют — как хорошо, что Наруто не заметит за песчаной броней.</p><p>Гаара ловит чужое запястье рукой, тормозя неотвратимое приближение:</p><p>— Я хочу тебя всего, и душу, и тело, — и тут же жалеет об этом. Светлую улыбку Наруто скрывают тучи, он слегка отстраняется, в хижину вползает поземка:</p><p>— Не могу ничего обещать.</p><p>Гаара почти физически мог ощущать присутствие Учихи за своей спиной, его тень накрывала их обоих, не давала дышать, ознобом пробирала по коже.</p><p>Не то, чтобы он был так самоуверен, что считал, будто, не будь Саске между ними, Наруто уже давно прыгнул ему в объятия. Но Саске был единственной постоянной среди переменных. Он был центром, осью, и порой Гаара спрашивал себя, как так вышло, что его жизнь крутится вокруг ненавистного нукенина.</p><p>— Постой.</p><p>Зеленые глаза позволяют голубым разбавить себя своей талой водой.</p><p>Наруто умеет целоваться. Это новое открытие затмевает собой все предыдущие. Он перебирается через стол прямо так, босиком. Его плащ разложен на дощатом полу. Гаара тоже. Они борются, и побеждает дружба. Точнее, дружбе нанесен сокрушительный удар. Ничего больше не будет прежним, с тоской думает Гаара, прислушиваясь к завыванию ветра.</p><p>Новый год и новая жизнь. Вот, что местные празднуют. Гаара переродился, когда встретил Наруто. Его личный календарь начинается с момента их битвы. А что же сам Наруто? По ком он считает дни? Невыносимо думать об этом, но Гаара думает непрестанно.</p><p>Новая жизнь для Наруто… сможет ли она начаться сумбурной заснеженной ночью где-то у черта на рогах?</p><p>Гаара прижимает Наруто к полу, как полицейские делают с преступниками, и Наруто хохочет ему в лицо:</p><p>— Не знаешь, что делать дальше? Великий кадзекаге не знает, — передразнил он, не пряча ледяной взгляд.</p><p>Это не похоже на Наруто. Глаза, жесты, усмешка. Это… тень. Глотая горечь во рту, Гаара пытается игнорировать свою догадку. Что, если Наруто сам не свой, потому что просто копирует? Делает так, как поступали с ним? И что, если… если Наруто сидел вот так же на чужих бедрах, расставив колени? Что, если так же хотел поцеловать и получать укусы в ответ? Гаара замер, внутренне спрашивая себя, как вообще можно было додуматься до такого? Да он просто мазохист какой-то…</p><p>Видимо, Наруто ждал его ответа. Видимо, это сценарий, который был расписан задолго до того, как Гаара узнал про Новый год.</p><p>— И что же дальше? — поддался он хриплым от молчания голосом, и получил в обмен на сотрудничество тихий змеиный шепот:</p><p>— Давай я покажу.</p><p>***</p><p>Утро обрушилось снежной лавиной. Наруто был с ним груб. Надменен. И поспешен. Он изредка чертыхался и кидался косыми взглядами, как будто они не трахались, а ругались. А закончив, ушел к своему спальному мешку, как будто ругались эффективно. Гаара был зол и еще разочарован. Не партнером — самим собой. Когда винные пары улетучились, он осознал, что планировал это, но только совсем иначе. Что даже алкоголь был частью плана. Что хотел застать Наруто врасплох, заставить оступиться, хотел его соблазнить. А Наруто просто взял и поимел его, а потом ушел. Сколько бы все не говорили разное про должность хокаге и не только, но порой Гаара сильно сомневался, что из них двоих не он — «отстающий». Раньше, под флером слепого обожания, это было даже приятно. Теперь же он почувствовал пустоту.</p><p>Он думал об этом, пока не стало светло. Потом встал и нашел Наруто не спящим у камина. Безучастного, холодного. Тот сидел прямо на полу, по-лягушачьи поджав ноги, и глядел в огонь.</p><p>— Я устал смотреть, как ты бегаешь за мной и твердишь о дружбе. Надоело. Ты думаешь, я не замечаю? Меня пародируешь, да? — бросил он еще ночью, деловито одеваясь после. После вопроса «зачем ты так?». После того, как оттолкнул, словно Гаара неожиданно стал ему противен.</p><p>И Гааре нечего было ответить. Наверное, их зеркала совершили полный круг. И отразили слишком многое. Настала пора вернуть изображения в родные рамы, все до последнего штриха.</p><p>Ему больше не хотелось быть им. Обладать им. Хотеть его. Хотеть, чтобы хотелось. Слишком морозную ночь он пережил. Говорят, в такие метели застигнутые холодом врасплох в снежной пустыне могут спрятаться в тушах животных, вспарывая кишки лошадям или коровам. Человек может выжить благодаря их теплу, но оно все-таки ускользает — так же быстро, как лезвие проходится по лощеной шкуре.</p><p>Гааре негде было спрятаться, но зато ему отчетливо почудилось, что это его вспороли и распотрошили, чтобы согреться и бросить в неведомой даже ему глуши.</p><p>— Снег перестал, — не оборачиваясь, сообщил Наруто, как говорят о погоде. — Мы можем вернуться в деревню.</p><p>Гаара посмотрел в окно.</p><p>— И правда. Пойдем?</p><p>Быстрые сборы включали в себя завтрак питательными пилюлями и закапывание пустых бутылок в сугробе под крыльцом.</p><p>В белизне предстоящего им пути он понимал: они никогда не заговорят об этом, никогда не позволят случившемуся влиять на них, и ни один из них не попросит прощения или, что еще хуже, повторения. И с каждым шагом дальше от хижины, в которой они с Наруто встретили Новый год, он словно сбрасывал с себя по одной из теней, которые всегда волочил следом.</p><p>Может быть, его Новый год означал не только исполнение желания. Когда Наруто кричал чужое имя, он исцарапал его спину до крови, и она осталась под ногтями предупреждающе алым напоминанием. Может быть, новое начало не всегда — с кем-то.</p><p>Когда уже в деревне Наруто уходил к своим и Гаара глядел ему вслед, он почти не чувствовал сожаления. Лишь печаль, глубокую как снега и так же тающую от горячего прикосновения.</p><p>Когда в украшенном в честь праздников баре, куда вечером привели брата Темари и Канкуро, ему улыбнулся какой-то джонин, он улыбнулся ему в ответ. Погода в Суне постоянна, как и в Стране Снега. До уныния постоянна, как ее кадзекаге. А в Стране Снега все одинаково каждый день и все же изменчиво настолько, что можно провести с другом сутки в центре стихии и на время даже стать незнакомцами. Но он не в Суне. И за окном — снег.</p><p>Одно он знал точно — он не все отразил от Наруто. Например, его имя никогда не сорвется с его уст вместо чужого. Не только потому, что это может причинить боль. Просто он ни с кем его не перепутает, просто не сможет.</p><p>Как путник в пустыне ни с чем не перепутает оазис вдали. Или застрявшие в снегах — одинокий столб дыма, поднимающийся от жаркого пламени в камине.</p><p>— Как отпраздновал этот… как его… Новый год? — прокричал через гул бара Канкуро, наклонившись к нему.</p><p>Гаара улыбнулся:</p><p>— Впервые.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>С наступающим Новым годом!~ Очевидно, мы выжили, и возможно, уже готовы к новым фикам, кинкам, челленджам и прочим радостям жизни. И это - хорошо!)</p><p>Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10223591</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>